You are my Shining Star
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Sasuke a vuelto a la aldea, pero Naruto no deja de tener pesadillas cada vez que llega la noche. ¿Será capaz el Uchiha de calmarlo? Dedicado a AnauchihaD del DA y basado en una de sus imagenes . SASUxNARU . One-shot .


_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei**_**_:·:_**

**_You are my Shining Star  
_**

¡Hola! ¿cómo están? x3, yo siempre desaparecida de esta sección ;__;, perdonen!

Hoy, raro de mí, traigo un SasuNaru inspirado en una imagen de **AnauchihaD **(Esta es la imagen: h t t p : / / a n a u c h i h a d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / Y o u - a r e - m y - s h i n i n g - s t a r - 1 0 8 5 7 0 8 8 7 , quitenle los espacios. Visiten su galería, ¡porque es genial!)

Por eso mismo se lo dedico a ella x3! ¡Viva el SasuNaru!

(Y el KakaIru por supuesto!! xD)

* * *

La noche resplandecía bañada en la luz de las estrellas y se encontraba perfectamente en calma. El silencio se extendía entre las sombras de una manera totalmente armoniosa y para nada molesta y sin embargo no todos dormían.  
Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Sasuke volvió a correr aquel mechón que insistía en pegarse a la frente de Naruto. Estaba completamente empapado en un sudor frío que lo hacía tiritar mientras se aferraba a la mano libre del pelinegro. Otra vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla y Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Desde que había vuelto, noche tras noche era el mismo calvario.  
Las primeras veces, el Uchiha se había encargado de despertarlo, con sumo cuidado para que el rubio dejara de llorar y gritar en sueños. Pero la escena volvía a repetirse al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro… Y Naruto cada vez se iba debilitando un poco más sin importar que el Kyuibi siguiera en su interior.

Varias veces había intentado indagar sobre lo que soñaba, pero Naruto se había negado a decirle qué era. "Ya se me pasara-ttebayo!" le respondía con una sonrisa culpable, mientras se rascaba la mejilla, como cuando estaba nervioso; gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente y algo que parecía una lágrima colgando de su párpado. Para cuando la cosa comenzó a hacerse una rutina diaria que ya llevaba más de un par de semanas ocurriendo, Naruto sólo sonreía culpable antes de besarlo y volver a dormirse, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Sasuke estaba desesperado.

-N-no…!

El gemido de Naruto lo sobresaltó, y por un momento pensó que se había despertado pero no, sus párpados seguían fuertemente cerrados; tan fuertemente cerrados que de ellos descendió un camino húmedo que se perdió tras su alborotada cabellera. Y allí estaban de nuevo. Uno sufriendo de una pesadilla en sueños, el otro sufriendo despierto.  
Si no lo despertaba no era porque le faltaran ganas de hacerlo, porque si había algo que detestaba era verlo vulnerable. Pero cuanto menos dormía más cansado y débil se volvía el aspirante a Hokage. Así que aunque entre pesadillas, era preferible aquello a no dormir para nada.

¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Con la Godaime habían probado de todo, pero parecía que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba afectando a Naruto, no podía ser remediado de ninguna manera y eso lo hacía querer gritar de la angustia y de lo inútil que se sentía.

-…s-suke, ¡Sasuke!

La cama rezongó bajo ellos cuando el rubio por fin abrió los ojos enfocando primeramente el techo amarillo de su habitación. Su respiración entrecortada embadurnó la noche de dolor y pena, una pena tan grande que Sasuke sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a rasgar su cordura, aplastándola sin piedad. Sin separar su mano de la de Naruto lo obligó con la otra a que girara su rostro para que lo mirara de frente.

-Naruto…-susurró él, arrastrando las sílabas y sin dejar de mirarlo pero antes siquiera de terminar de nombrarlo, el susodicho ya había desviado la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela-. Por favor, tienes que decirme qué te preocupa…

-N-no es nada, Sasuke teme!-le respondió con la voz temblorosa y ronca y con una sonrisa que intentaba restarle importancia al asunto. Pero temblaba y el colchón que los sostenía temblaba con él, tanto como la mano que se aferraba a él-. Ya se me pas…

-¡CON UN DEMONIO NARUTO!-gritó Sasuke, hecho una furia. Era incapaz de soportar un segundo más aquello, mientras veía como las ojeras bajo los ojos azules de Naruto –ojos opacados por el sueño, también-, iban creciendo y oscureciéndose-¡No estás bien! ¡deja de restarle importancia al asunto! ¿¡quieres!?

Naruto saltó como un resorte al escucharlo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al notar a su compañero tan exaltado y enojado. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía perder tanto la calma como en ese momento y se quedó callado, mudo por la sorpresa. Por un momento aquella horrible pesadilla se desvaneció de su mente y por primera vez en días se dio cuenta que aunque quería preocupar lo menos posible a su pareja, lo único que lograba era el efecto contrario.

-Sasuke…-susurró y el nombrado lo miró a los ojos, respirando todavía agitado.

Se miraban el uno al otro perdidos en el más absoluto de los silencios en aquella noche tranquila y luminosa. Sasuke respiraba profunda y lentamente, tratando de calmar sus agitados ánimos. No fuera a asustar más a Naruto de lo que ya lo estaba sin su ayuda.

-Naruto-lo llamó él-, por favor, tienes que decirme con qué sueñas…!-levantó la voz sin quererlo y tuvo que tomar aire de nuevo para sosegarse-, basta de esconderme las cosas.

Su voz sonó tan suplicante, que hasta el pocas luces de Naruto lo sintió y le envió una mirada tan llena de pena que Sasuke estuvo seguro de que sus ruegos por fin habían sido escuchados.

-No es n…-tuvo que callarse al ver la advertencia que brillaba en los ojos del Uchiha-, sólo…-dudó-. Tengo miedo-admitió por fin, pero calló luego de eso.

-¿Miedo?-le preguntó Sasuke?-¿miedo de qué?

-Miedo… de perderte-susurró tan despacito que sino hubiera estado tan cerca como lo estaba, no lo podría haber escuchado.

El pecho de Sasuke se infló, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía una morbosa felicidad ante aquella directa confesión del casi siempre esquivo ninja; y por otro tristeza, porque un miedo como aquel también le afectaba a él y no era quién para decirle:"No tengas miedo, yo nunca te dejaría." Y no porque no fuera cierto, sino porque en un mundo como el de ellos, las muertes eran moneda común de todos los días.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar, Naruto continuó hablando, llevado por la labia que trae el sopor:

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos me encuentro en un espacio negro en el que corro y corro y no encuentro nada más que más oscuridad y negrura-su voz volvía a temblar y relataba todo con tal rapidez que Sasuke debía prestarle el doble de atención para no perder el hilo de lo que decía-. Pero de pronto van apareciendo ante mí diferentes personas… el sandaime…. mi padre… Jiraiya…

Mientras los nombraba, Sasuke podía hacerse una idea de lo que soñaba Naruto. Cada uno de aquellos nombres significaban mucho para él; eran su familia. Y habían muerto.

-Todos los que quiero-continuó, ahora con la mirada más clara y traslucida por las lágrimas-, todos aquellos que me quisieron, que me apoyaron…t-todos están muertos… ¡muertos por mi culpa!-gritó al final, con la furia hirviendo en su lengua. Sasuke no podía creer a qué conclusiones había llegado su compañero, pero lo peor era que Naruto parecía convencido de aquello.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…-le dijo incrédulo, Sasuke.

-¡Es verdad!-le aseguró-Soy… ¡Soy un monstruo!, el mundo sería mejor si yo no est…

No pudo terminar. Sasuke lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza, que el golpe pareció resonar en las calles con un eco sordo y doloroso.

-Haré como que no escuché aquello-le respondió Sasuke, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos mientras los de Naruto volvían a abrirse como platos mientras se sobaba la mejilla-. Pensé que tenías más de dos dedos de frente, dobe. Pero si quieres pensar eso, quiere decir que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo gatito asustadizo que eras.

Naruto se enfureció y olvidó por un momento los miedos que infundían sus sueños. ¿¡Cómo demonios se atrevía a decirle aquello!?

-¡ERES UN CABRÓN, SASUKE!-le gritó antes de abalanzarse contra él. Sus manos temblaban cuando lo tomó por sus hombros desnudos, apretando con saña esperando a que le doliera. Pero Sasuke permaneció impasible mirándolo a los ojos y la ira en Naruto comenzó a crecer-¿¡quién demonio te crees para decirme esto!? ¡Y yo estúpido temiendo que…!

De sopetón cerró la boca antes de terminar la frase y el sonrojo que todo su enojo había trasladado a su rostro aumentó en un tono hasta convertirse en un fuerte escarlata por culpa de los nervios… y la vergüenza. El Uchiha se sorprendió pero no le fue difícil terminar la frase en su cabeza. Sonrió.

-¿Temes por mí?-le preguntó socarrón. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa torcida que demostraba lo mucho que estaba intentando burlarse de él.

Naruto lo empujó con tal fuerza que casi se cae de la cama, y luego se dio vuelta hasta quedar sentado de su lado en la cama con los pies tocando el piso. Sasuke no había dejado de observarlo y sus ojos seguían el suave temblor de la espalda morena de su compañero. El cuerpo a su lado se sacudía bajo la agitada respiración de su dueño que era lo único que se escuchaba de nuevo.

-Naru…

-¡CALLATE!-gritó. Sasuke se sobresaltó y la mano que intentaba apoyar en su espalda quedó suspendida en el aire por la sorpresa-N-no, no quiero escucharte!-la voz le temblaba y fue difícil no darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Naruto-volvió a llamar y el rubio bufó ganándose una suave sonrisa de su parte. Una sonrisa apenada.

Despacio y dejándole saber al otro lo que estaba haciendo, Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a él hasta que su pecho desnudo tocó la espalda de él. Naruto se revolvió pero dejó que lo abrazara. Necesitaba ese abrazo por más enojado que estuviera, lo necesitaba.

-Perdona…-le dijo Sasuke y luego le dio un suave beso en el cuello que hizo que Naruto se sacudiera preso de algo diferente al miedo y la cólera-. No debí molestarte. Sé lo sientes-lo tomó de la mano y acercó sus dedos entrelazados hasta su mejilla-, porque yo siento lo mismo, Naruto.

Lentamente Naruto comenzó a calmarse dejando que su respiración se acompasara a la que soplaba en su cuello. Los temblores también comenzaron a disminuir siendo acunado por el cuerpo del Uchiha. Y los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Las sombras que formaban los muebles de su habitación bailoteaban en la oscuridad movidas por las nubes que no se quedaban quietas en el cielo. Naruto tenía los ojos puestos en ellas pero no las veía. Había una preguntaba que comenzaba a crecer en su boca. Hasta que la soltó.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó de pronto, en un susurro.

Sasuke no entendió al principio lo que había dicho y después no entendió tampoco a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo hago qué?

-No tener miedo-respondió y se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él. Luego de unos segundos Sasuke levantó la mano que todavía agarraba la de Naruto y dijo:

-Por esto-dijo mientras ponía las manos unidas frente la mirada celeste. Ahora fue Naruto el que no entendió pero Sasuke no terminó ahí-. ¿Quién dijo que no tengo miedo? Sería estúpido no tenerlo, pero sé que nunca te voy a dejar-acercó su rostro al del rubio y pegó su frente a la de él-. Nunca voy a soltar tu mano, Naruto… nunca más.

De pronto sintió la visión borrosa y el rostro de Sasuke se difuminó en su mirada. Estaba llorando; así, sin saber porqué, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-Es por esto…-continuó Sasuke, sonriendo y secando con su mano libre las lágrimas que no paraban de descender por las mejillas del silencioso Naruto-, por esta simple razón, que no tengo miedo, porque estando a tu lado no voy a dejar que te vuelvan a lastimar.

Naruto sonrió tanto como pudo, porque sentía todo su cuerpo liviano y hecho de gelatina. Era como si después de mucho tiempo, todos los temores y culpa que oprimían su cuerpo se hubieran esfumado por fin y lo hubieran dejado libre. Tenía ganas de gritar, reír, y de seguir llorando y lo hizo toda a la vez. Además de lanzarse sobre Sasuke, por supuesto.

-Ey, ey, tranquilo dobe, que pesas… ¿has engordado?

-Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento, ¿verdad Sasuke teme?-le recriminó, pero su voz sonó divertida, contagiada por la sonrisa que ocultaba en el hombro de Sasuke.

-¿Sabes?-volvió a hablar. Los dos seguían abrazados, aunque ahora se habían acostado y descansaban tratando de recuperar el sueño.

-¿Mmn?

-Yo tampoco-dijo Naruto y calló. Sasuke no abrió los ojos pero levantó una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Yo tampoco, qué?-preguntó, al ver que Naruto no respondía.

-Yo tampoco soltaré tu mano.

Y así, con los dedos entrelazados ambos durmieron en perfecta sincronía con la noche: silenciosa y calmadamente.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Agh! Ojalá que me haya quedado aunque sea una décima parte de lo bien que le quedó el dibujo a ella Dx.

Espero sus comentarios! ¡gracias por leerme! (Y no se olviden de pasarse por su galería! Y lean su comic "Forbidden Love" x3)


End file.
